<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Lucky by Sagasimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687010">Pretty Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon'>Sagasimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostiron Shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Swearing, candlelit dinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of preparations for Thanos’ arrival, Tony and Loki find a quiet moment for themselves. There’s candles, romantic dinner, and some dancing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostiron Shorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Uh, wow, this is... different.” Tony says as he looks around the penthouse.</p><p>The whole room is basked in a soft glow, coming from, give or take, around a hundred of various size candles scattered about pretty much every flat surface available. Huh. It’s all really beautiful and all, but definitely not what he expected coming back home.</p><p>“Do you like it?” A familiar drawl murmurs into his ear as a pair of long arms drape themselves around his waist from behind. He did not expect that either.</p><p>“Oh, hey!” He leans into the touch with a smile. Now, this is what he calls a nice surprise. “I thought you were away with Doctor Dumbledore for the weekend.”</p><p>“I have returned for tonight, so we could perhaps spend the evening together. Unless, of course, you are too tired for the company.”</p><p>Tony is indeed totally exhausted, to be perfectly honest, but the prospect of spending some time alone with Loki is something he’s not willing to give up on. It doesn’t happen often nowadays.</p><p>They’ve both been terribly busy. After the world has learned about Thanos' threat, it’s been a constant struggle to try and prepare for the Titan’s inevitable attack. All hands on deck.</p><p>Tony himself just came back from Wakanda after a twenty day tech binge with Shuri and Rocket. They’re so close to going live with their project, a protective shield that could stretch around the whole planet. A whole planet! He gets giddy every time he thinks about it.</p><p>“I’m never too tired to spend time with you, snookums.” Loki rolls his eyes at the nickname, it’s more fond than annoyed though, and starts pushing Tony towards the table.</p><p>“Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Starving.” He hasn’t had time to eat anything resembling a full meal all day, you can only go so far with just coffee and power bars.</p><p>“Good. I have brought us food.”</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, Loki magicked two steaming plates, wine glasses, and some other nibbles out of his pocket dimension thing and right onto the already set dining table.</p><p>“Wow, not that I’m complaining, quite the contrary actually, but what brought this on?” Tony grinned at his trickster boyfriend, as they sat down across from each other.</p><p>“Ah, we have never really had the opportunity to court properly, given the circumstances. I have been told that so called wining and dining is a common practice between interested parties here on Midgard.”</p><p>“You took it quite literally I see. This is great, Lokes. I think both of us could use some down time. How’s things on your end anyway?”</p><p>Loki grimaces briefly and Tony stifles a giggle threatening to come out. His trickster and Strange don’t really get along well. Tony doesn’t know the full story, but it has something to do with portals and falling, Loki always clamps up when he asks. Doesn’t help that both of them are mean, sarcastic assholes and probably antagonise each other whenever they can.</p><p>“Thankfully we only have a few locations left. I honestly do not understand why couldn’t I do it by myself? I don’t need that impertinent fool to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong.” Loki crosses his arms and pouts. Literally pouts.</p><p>Tony laughs so hard he spits out his wine back into the glass. At least it didn’t go up his nose. Small mercies.</p><p>“Glad to see my misery amuses you.”</p><p>“You’re such a drama queen, babe.”</p><p>“Ugh, when will you stop calling me those silly pet names?”</p><p>“If you don’t like what’s coming out of my mouth maybe you should just shut me up.”</p><p>“Really, Anthony? That was low, even for you.” Loki teases, yet still gets up from his seat, goes around the table and plants a sweet kiss at Tony’s expecting lips.</p><p>“It worked, didn’t it?” He raises his eyebrow and drags Loki in for more smooches. They keep it sweet and slow, none of them having energy for anything more adventurous.</p><p>“Just one more thing before we turn in for the night.” Loki says when they part and snaps his fingers. The room fills with the gentle sound of a saxophone.</p><p>Loki’s face is all soft angles and warm colours, eyes twinkling in the flickering candlelight. He’s the most beautiful person Tony has ever seen.</p><p>“I thought maybe I can have a dance, Anthony.”</p><p>“You sure can, mr tall and handsome.” Tony grins and takes the trickster’s hand in his. Loki immediately pulls him close and they start swaying to the soft notes coming out of the speakers.</p><p>Tony sighs in contentment, face buried in Loki’s chest. His stomach is full of good food, his arms are full of his alien boyfriend, life is amazing.</p><p>They’re both such saps, dancing among the candles like some sort of romance novel heroines. He digs it so hard. It’s not often they’re allowed a moment of peace like this. Tony really hopes they all survive the whole Thanos ordeal, so he can steal Loki away to some remote place and simply live life without a threat of war looming over their heads. He chuckles to himself. Tony Stark, a man who always ran away from the slightest thought of settling down, wanting nothing more but a peaceful, stable future by his lover’s side. By Loki’s side.</p><p>“What is so funny?”</p><p>“Just... irony of life I guess. Or something.”</p><p>“Ah. Yes.”</p><p>“I’m totally head over heels for you, you know?” He sighs into Loki’s shirt. “How did it ever happen?”</p><p>“My endless charm and pleasant disposition, surely.”</p><p>“Hmmm, I was thinking more along the lines of that silvertongue of yours, but sure.” That earns Tony a flick on his nose.</p><p>“You’re lucky I’m so fond of you.”</p><p>To be honest? Tony feels pretty lucky.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>